Key distribution in networking has many different types of networks and cryptographic systems to account for. In public key cryptography, both a public and private key pair are distributed, the private key being specific to the intended recipient. The private key may be used for decryption, while the public key may be used for encryption of data. Symmetric key encryption schemes are different in the sense that they use the same key on both sides of the communication at the recipient as well as at the sender's end. Similarly, the same key is used for both encryption as well as decryption in symmetric key algorithms.